Keep Calm and I Forget
by chameleonwho3
Summary: Emma and Erin are two ordinary girls who are kind of nerdy and GIANT Harry Potter fans. They're always getting into weird, exciting situation, but nothing like this. They go to a pond for the day and there's someone on the beach... or is there?


**Author's Note: **So, my fellow nerdfighter friend and I are giant whovians (we're actually quite short, but our personalities are enormous and we LOVE Doctor Who) and we started this story together and here's the first chapter, I hope you like it! Oh, and if you're going to post a review, PM the same thing to Fallingbutterflys she was the one who wrote everything from the perspective of Erin.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who, and neither does my friend...we're just borrowing it?

**Keep**** Calm and I Forget**

Stille Lake

I flipped through the school phone book scanning for my best friends name. I had known her for a year but still didn't know her number. I finally found it and began to punch in the numbers pushing away my unruly brown bangs as the phone began to ring. I grinned as I pressed the green button to call.

"Hi Erin!" I almost shouted dancing about the red and peach kitchen.

"Hi Emma..." she muttered back quietly. I grinned again, what a typical Erin way to answer. I tended to be a bit louder than her, "So I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the beach on Saturday?"

"Sure." she said, I still racing around, nearly tripping over my cat Fluffy. My sister looked at me quizzically and shouted, "HI ERIN!" into my ear. Ugh, why did she have to shout into my ear? I sighed and glared at Abby, she was probably the worst little sister ever.

"Sorry 'bout that," I said as I ran up the stairs to my blue and green room, adorned with Harry Potter tidbits, "So, um..." I trailed off, being terrible at continuing conversations.

"Um..." she echoed, we giggled and started gushing about books and random other things, usually involving our fellow weird friends.  
We continued to talk for hours more until my mom called me down for dinner. I sighed and told her I had to go. "Goodbye Emmy." she said.

"Bye Erin." I pressed the end call button and hopped off my bed, "I'm coming" I shouted to my mom as I skidded down the stairs to the kitchen.  
Later that night I lay in bed and fell asleep wishing Saturday could come faster.

-...-.-...-

I woke up Saturday earlier than usual. My messy hair spilling around my head as I looked at my clock reading the red numbers 8:39. I sat up and tried to mend the rats nest of hair by putting it into a messy bun. Then it hit me: it was Saturday! I jumped out of bed and fished through one of my drawers searching for a good bathing suit. I found my favorite blue and green striped one and quickly slipped into it. I grabbed sunscreen as I headed for my basement spraying the greasy contents all over my skin. Finally I raced back upstairs to my room and grabbed a dress pulling it over my bathing suit. Jumping back down the stairs in my excitement hoping I wasn't waking anybody else up I grabbed a beach basket and a towel putting in the sunscreen for "re-applying" (like that would ever happen). As I sat down at the kitchen table I realized that Emma's mom wasn't going to be here for another hour and a half. And Emma thinks I'm way calmer and quieter than her I thought as I sighed and began counting the minutes until I could leave.

-...-.-...-

I stared out of the car window, the trees and buildings flowing by. I was giddy for the day to come. I hadn't seen Erin for what seemed like ages, though it had only been about two weeks. I grinned knowing something bizarre and fun would happen, as something always tended to. We rolled up in front of her house, and I jumped out before the car fully pulled to a stop. Stumbling a bit, I muttered oops and looked up to see Erin smirking with her eyebrows raised, with her blue sunglasses resting on top of her hair.

"Oh shove off!" I said sarcastically, we grinned at each other, "Hi." I called, waving excitedly, pulling an awkward smile before running over to hug her.

"Hey." Erin replied, just as hyper as I was. Then began our mile an hour conversation, with my sister interrupting us every five minutes to say how bored she was, or that she wanted to bring a friend too. Erin and I looked at each other and burst out laughing, my sister could be so exasperating sometimes.

"What?" she asked and we just shook our heads before singing AVPM songs at the top of our lungs and quoting Harry Potter in terrible British accents.

"So where're we going?" Erin asked, I had forgot to tell here where this beach was. Well, it was a beach, but not the ocean kind, the pond kind.

"We're going to Stille Pond, it's a really nice place and you don't choke on saltwater the entire time and it's shady so you don't have to really re-apply your sunblock." I told her, as she laughed at my long winded explanation, "What? I'm just telling you what it's like!" I said raising my hands.

"Nothing, it's just choking on salt water? What do you do when you're at the beach?" she asked still giggling. I looked at my feet, "Um... well you see... when..." I cleared my throat and started again, "When I've gone swimming, well when I was swimming, my cousins started a water fight with me and splashed me in the face, giving me a nice taste of the ocean and nearly blinding me. Wellll, no, they didn't blind me, but I couldn't see for a good long time..." I explained, "Also my sister likes to splash me too." I added, watching happily as Abby scowled at me, crossing her arms and humphing loudly. Erin and I grinned at each other and before we knew it we were at Stille Pond. We piled out of the car and looked out across the clear water, surrounded by willows. Erin turned to me and grinned.

"Race you!" I cried, running toward the beach and dumping my stuff in the sand before toeing of my flip flops and peeling of my colorful sundress that covered my navy and aqua swim suit. We splashed into the water and dunked.

-...-.-...-

I dived into the water and then quickly swam to the surface sputtering as I laughed with a mouthful of water. "Aren't glad we're not in the ocean?" Emma asked giggling.

"Yeah we'd be choking on salt water." I replied.  
We both collapsed back underwater laughing hysterically then coming back up again coughing. When we finally calmed down we began swimming for the small island resting in the center or the pond. When we reached the shore we lay in the sand for a few minutes slightly tired from the swim. I sat up and looked around staring off into the distance above the beach were a small hill lay. I saw a figure standing at the crest of it.

"I wonder who that is." I said. Emma sat up, "Where?" I turned to her, "Where what?" I asked.

"Where did you see a person?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked we looked at each other and then cracked up. But I wondered what she had been talking about. I hadn't said anything, well she was probably just joking around.

-...-.-...-

After having laid down in the sand and staring at clouds for a good time I stood up and did a backbend to loosen myself up. Erin was sitting up staring across the pond, at the beach where we had dropped our stuff.

"What?" I asked her. She jumped, startled, she looked up at me with a confused expression on her face.

"What's what?" we had had a similar conversation seconds before, and it was starting to worry me. I looked out to the beach and saw a figure in a posh black suit, white dress shirt, and black shiny shoes, with only four fingers, and a face that could only be described as "The Scream".

"Erin? Look at the beach." I said not taking my eyes off the thing standing there, staring at us.

"Oh." was all she could manage as she too stared at the being.

"Yeah, do you know what it is?" I asked looking her in the eye.

"Know what, what is?" she asked with a puzzled expression, I could feel my eyebrows furrowing as I tried to remember if I said anything, but I hadn't so why did she ask me that?

"I... I dunno..." I trailed off, trying to understand what had happened, "What happened?" I asked slowly. Erin looked at me and I could tell that she was scared.

"I don't know." she told me. Something was off and I could just feel it. I looked across at the beach, there was a somebody over there, something clicked, that's what I had asked Erin about. I looked back at her, "Do you..." I trailed off forgetting why I had started talking, what was going on? Something was toying with us and it was frustrating me. I humphed and pulled my bangs off my face, which had until then, been plastered across my forehead. I lay back down and watched the clouds.

"What?" Erin asked me.

"Hm?" I sat up again, "What?" hadn't I said that earlier? I shook my head and scowled at the sand.

"Never mind." she sighed.

-...-.-...-

Me and Emma looked at each other.

"Something is going on Erin." she said.

"Something dangerous." I agreed .

"My head hurts." she said, I nodded. My head did hurt, I couldn't remember exactly what had been happening in the last ten minutes, everything was a confusing blur.

"I'm scared..." I mumbled as I stared around trying to find the source of our problem, when I saw it. The most terrifying creature. It was standing on the beach in a formal suit staring with wide eyes at the island. Its horrifying grey and pink face tilted slightly to the side. The memories came flooding back to me. Seeing the creature on the hill and then forgetting when I looked away. That must have been what happened to Emma too.

"Emma," I said focusing on keeping my eyes on the demon, "I think I've found our problem." She turned and looked at me, "Look at the beach." I said.

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

"Don't look away-" I began.

"Because then we'll forget." she finished. I turned towards her "Forget what?"

"Look at the beach Erin." She replied quietly. I looked back at the horrible thing and again remembered everything that I had previously forgotten. "We can't look away any more." I said she nodded in agreement.

-...-.-...-

I was getting tired of watching the creature just stand there, it was dull and really really boring.

"Do something you... you... ugh!" I grumbled with annoyance, "Is that all you do?" I taunted, "Be silent?" The thing cocked its head, it had responded to something.

"We are the Silence. This is our water, our place." Erin and I shuddered, "This pond is named Stille Pond for a reason. Stille means Silence and you are intruding." then it simply ran off into the woods, lifting its knees high in the air, as if it were marching.

"Why does my back hurt?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but I'm stiff too." Erin complained, leaning backwards, her hands on her hips.

"Do you feel like you've forgotten something?" I stammered as I tried to stand up, but fell back down. I groaned, something had happened, but what? There was a pause before Erin answered, "Yeah... yeah... it's like there's this void in my head... Why'd I choose the word "void"?" she wondered.

"I dunno... but yeah, it's like there's just nothingness sitting there, where some memory should be..." I trailed off trying to make sense of the situation. I tried standing up again, this time only stumbling slightly, I clutched my head as everything went topsy turvy.

"You okay?" Erin asked, a concerned expression creeping onto her face.

"Yeah... yeah... I'm fine." I said with an unsure tone in my voice. Erin reached out her hand and I pulled her up, she too clutched at her head, tripping over her feet a bit, "Do you see what I mean?" I asked. She nodded meekly and we dove into the water to clear our heads.  
We pretended we were in the Black Lake, swimming with the lazy giant squid and challenging mer-folk. Erin and I came up to the surface laughing as Abby promptly stomped over to us. Great, I thought, just great, little sister at four o'clock.

"What were you two staring at earlier?" she asked in a bossy tone. We both pulled puzzled looks.

"Staring at what?" Erin asked just as confused as I was. We were staring at something?

"Oh, you two are just a bunch of nutters!" she said stomping back to mum. We cracked up as she slipped and almost fell under water. She turned and stuck her tongue out at us before continuing to mum, her head held high. Erin and I swam back to the little island, grateful it was too far for Abby to swim to and lay back down on the sand.

"'M tired." I confessed yawning, closing my eyes for a second. As soon as they were shut a weird vwhrooping sound came three times from behind me. My eyes flew open as I shot up and turned around to face a blue telephone box that read "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX". The door swung open and out leaned a guy in his late twenties, with a mop of floppy brown hair, a bow tie, suspenders, a tweed jacket, tight fitting jeans, and boots. Before I could stop my mouth I blurted out, "Nice bow tie." he smiled and said with a big grin, "Bow ties are cool."


End file.
